Episode 778 (29th May 1968)
Plot Dennis and Jenny are both awake at 5.00am and wake their households up, Dennis wittering nonsense and Jenny wondering how much pans cost. Dennis tells Elsie what a good job she did in bringing him and Linda up. Ena meets Maggie for the first time and thinks she's heard of Les Clegg before. She pushes Maggie for information about herself but gets nowhere. Elsie and Linda start to panic as the hour gets nearer. Len tells Elsie she only has to give him the nod and it's a double wedding. Albert buys a stag's head with the present money. No one is impressed. The residents prepare for the reception but feel sure something is going to go wrong because it's Dennis. Elsie, Linda, Ernie Sutton and Jerry witness Dennis and Jenny's marriage. Minnie turns up to throw confetti over the happy couple. Annie, Lucille, Gordon, Maggie, Les, Len, Emily, Minnie, Ena, Albert and Wally Tanner join in the reception at the Lancastria Dining Rooms. Les leaves the reception early because he doesn't want to stay around drink. Jerry reads out a telegram from Jed Stone and shocks everyone by his speech - urging the Tanners not to be selfish and to work at their marriage. Unseen by anyone he leaves for London. Ernie reluctantly makes a speech as the father of the bride. Jenny doesn't mind about Dennis going to Bristol, even though he tells her as part of his speech. Jenny spends her wedding night alone on Minnie's sofa. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss Guest cast *Jenny Tanner - Mitzi Rogers *Les Clegg - John Sharp *Ernie Sutton - Leslie Dwyer *Wally Tanner - George Betton *Bride - Brenda Elder *Bridegroom - Dan Caulfield *Victor Finlay - Geoffrey Palmer *Waitress - Lorna McIntyre Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and Elsie's bedroom *Corner Shop *Registry office - Corridor and marriage room *Lancastria Dining Rooms - Dining room and corridor Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm to allow for coverage of European Champions Cup football. *This episode carries no cast credits and production credits for only the writer, designer and director. *Last appearance of Linda Cheveski until 16th May 1984. *Last appearance of Jerry Booth until 4th October 1971. *The Assistant Registrar is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *This was Richard Everitt's final episode as executive producer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The wedding day *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,150,000 homes (4th place). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **''Coronation Street 1968'' released by Granada and Windsong Video on 5th November 1990. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. 00778 Category:1968 episodes Episode 0778 Episode 0778